The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of `R670` and `R678`. `R670` is a purple flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. R670 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. `R678` is a pink flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. `R678` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither `R670` `R678` has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1992 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.